


MMOM 1 - No ... Please Explain This Word

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David just doesn't know how to say no to Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 1 - No ... Please Explain This Word

**Author's Note:**

> I read the beginning of the discussion about Bill/Jost on [](http://lirren.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lirren.livejournal.com/)**lirren** 's LJ and I just had to write this :). Thanks to Soph for the beta. (And don't worry, I'm working on the last chapter of OWTH as well :))

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 1 - No ... Please Explain This Word  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Jost  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** David just doesn't know how to say no to Bill.  
 **Author's Notes:** I read the beginning of the discussion about Bill/Jost on [](http://lirren.livejournal.com/profile)[**lirren**](http://lirren.livejournal.com/)'s LJ and I just had to write this :). Thanks to Soph for the beta. (And don't worry, I'm working on the last chapter of OWTH as well :))  
 **Word count:** 2,081  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Becoming involved with Bill Kaulitz was possibly the most exciting and the most demanding thing David had ever done. The first time Bill had propositioned him was when Bill was only the tender age of fifteen, which he had answered with a very firm no. Bill had been cute, somewhat adorable, fun to talk to and a huge talent, but David had in no way fancied his young charge. He should have known at that point when he could come up with so many good things to say about a fifteen year old, that he was in trouble. Unfortunately he had very quickly discovered that no one said no to Bill forever. He had even managed to say no to Bill once Bill had begun to flower and was technically legal at sixteen. It had been harder, but David could be the ultimate professional when he had to be.

He had kept his resolve until Bill had cornered him at the twin's 18th birthday party and he'd had just a little too much to drink and then he'd had a taste of what he was missing and he'd been sunk. That was why he was currently hiding in the men's loo at the latest venue, because Bill was eighteen and insatiable and he was no longer under thirty and needed time to recover. Being on stage, even just for a sound check, made Bill horny and David hadn't recovered from the previous night yet.

"David," his heart dropped into his stomach as he heard Bill's sing song voice, "I know you're in here; it's the last place left."

He pulled his legs up and tried to make his breathing non-existent.

"I can still hear the teenage-repelling mobile ring tone," Bill said, leaning on the door, "I can hear you in there."

David banged his head against the side of cubicle.

"I have things to do," he said in a last ditch attempt to put Bill off.

The way Bill laughed at that told him he had been less than successful.

"Yes," Bill said, still laughing, "that's why you're hiding in the men's toilet. Let me in."

Wondering how he had got himself into this type of situation he gave up and reached for the lock; Bill pushed the door open almost immediately.

"You know," Bill said, leaning against the side of the cubicle and smiling in such a sexy way that David could feel his will power dribbling into his cock, "all you have to do is say no. I would never force you."

David moaned and closed his eyes; he was going to be dead before his thirty sixth birthday.

"You walk in and I forget what that word means," he admitted and knew without a doubt he could never in a million years say no to Bill.

Bill half walked, half sauntered the two steps to where he was sitting.

"I know," Bill whispered, leaning down and kissing him leisurely on the lips.

Any sense he had left migrated south at the contact and he slowly stood up, never breaking the kiss. Bill might be going to kill him one day soon, but it was a hell of a way to go. Having sex in a toilet cubicle would not be the strangest place he had ended up with Bill, but it seemed that Bill was not interested in full on sex this time, which was a blessing. The way David felt himself being pushed up against the wall and a nimble hand squirreling under his shirt told him that Bill needed a quick fix.

He had decided on 'needed' rather than 'wanted' as a description, because he had figured out very quickly that Bill was as addicted to him as he was to Bill. It seemed that once Bill had had a taste of sex, Bill was intent of having lots more and David was Bill's drug of choice. David was flattered, but he was also being run ragged.

Bill had very dangerous hands; they could go from harmlessly resting on a person's arms to darting down the front of a person's underwear in seconds; well in David's experience anyway, and they were at work now. He didn't even know how Bill managed to undo his jeans so fast, but there was a hand inside and wrapping around his cock before he could follow it. He groaned and concentrated on not sitting down again in an undignified heap.

Bill was just so good at this. Come to think of it, Bill was good at everything Bill wanted to be good at, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise. He'd known his young lover long enough to have realised that a good deal of time ago.

It was rather embarrassing to be at the mercy of someone half his age, embarrassing and incredibly flattering. He really didn't know why Bill had decided on him; Bill had told him once it was because he was the first adult who wasn't a parent who had treated him with real respect (and he was utterly shaggable), but that didn't seem to be enough. The fact that Bill declared to any and all who would listen within their tight knit group that he loved him blew his mind every time.

What was blowing his mind right then was Bill's skilful hand and before he went off prematurely he decided that it was time to act his age. No one could ever really control Bill; Bill was a free spirit and anyone who thought they were controlling him was deluding themselves, but brief moments of illusion could be attained. With that in mind, David pushed back against his eager young lover until they were up against the opposite wall and it was his turn to find a way into Bill's pants.

The soft, flexible material of Bill's rehearsal sweat pants was easy to pull down slightly and Bill giggled when he broke the kiss and looked down. Bill hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"These show up awful underwear lines," Bill said with an innocent batting of eyelashes.

David didn't believe that for a moment, but he re-instigated the kiss and wrapped his fingers around Bill's waiting erection. The way Bill moaned into the kiss and sucked on his tongue had David moaning back just as hard. He was so out of control with Bill it was silly.

The one thing that stopped him running away and nursing his abused libido was that he knew without a doubt that Bill wasn't just using him. He'd been in the industry long enough to know what meaningless sex was all about and when it came to Bill, it was never that. He hadn't been quite sure whether to believe Bill's profession of love the first time and had been ready to dismiss it as teenage over enthusiasm, but then Tom had taken him aside and pointed out what he should have already known: Bill never did anything with half his heart.

He'd then had the warning talk that if he ever hurt Bill he would lose whatever manhood he had left after Bill was finished with him. From Tom that could have been understandable, but he'd had it from Georg, Gustav and Saki as well, which had been a bit more intimidating. Not that he had any intention of ever hurting Bill; that was unthinkable.

Bill's hand was moving over his cock with deadly accuracy and he knew this wasn't going to last long, but he did have the advantage of stamina over Bill. He might not be able to keep getting it up over and over again, but he could go for hours when he wanted to; Bill on the other hand had a teenager's recovery time, but didn't tend to last long when over-excited. David upped the pace of his hand to make sure Bill would be going before him; it was a matter of male pride.

"Oh god," Bill said, breaking the kiss and putting his head back, so David moved on to kissing the long, elegant neck revealed to him; "do that again."

David was more than happy to oblige and twisted his hand just so as he pumped Bill's cock. Giving Bill his due; the hand working his cock never stopped moving either. There was something magnetic about Bill, it drew the fans and it had David completely attracted. When he was with Bill he felt twenty again, even if his body was having trouble keeping up with his mind. When they put him in his premature coffin he would have a huge smile on his face.

The little panting noises that were coming from Bill now were very familiar; they meant that Bill was very close. Applying just a little more pressure, he moved up the pace and in only moments Bill was bucking against him and making the most delightful mewing sound. The first time David had seen Bill come, he had known that there would never be another sight that could have the same effect on him and he distinctly reminded of this as his own orgasm rushed through him, despite the fact that Bill's hand had momentarily stopped moving.

Only Bill 'I-look-innocent-and-completely-debauched-at-the-same-time' Kaulitz could make him lose control like that every time.

The orgasm was wonderful; it always was, but he felt the lethargy of post sex flowing over him and he knew he had work to do. The heaven and hell mixture of loving Bill was so unfair sometimes; not that he would give it up for a second, of course. He leant against Bill and blindly reached for some toilet paper with his free hand, giving some to Bill and using some himself as they slowly let each other go. Semen stains on clothes could be a real bugger to get out, so they were best avoided; especially if he didn't want the piss ripped out of him by every member of staff between the men's toilet and a clean set of clothes.

Once that was sorted, however, he rested against Bill for a little while, just enjoying the closeness. Bill was very much a snuggler and even though they were standing in a cubicle in the men's loos neither of them tried to move away.

"I love you," Bill said quietly after a little while and David felt a smile settling across his face.

He pulled back a little way so that he could look into Bill's eyes.

"I love you too," he said and he knew that in reality Bill had had his heart since that first, inexperience proposition; it had been packed away waiting for the right time and then Bill had claimed it with their first kiss.

The world outside couldn't know, not yet, but one day he'd be able to show his joy to the world. The way Bill smiled at him always took his breath away and they stayed still, just looking at each other for sometime.

"Is it safe?" Tom's voice carried into the room and Bill finally moved.

"Yeah, it's safe," Bill called back as David watched his young lover putting himself back together, "well it will be once David remembers how to move."

David made a face at Bill; he needed a little longer to recover.

"I'm old, okay," he said, slowly readjusting himself and attempting to put his clothes in some semblance of order.

"You're not old," Bill said with a big smile and leant forward and kissed him on the nose; "you just need me to keep reminding you of that."

David had to smile; he liked the way Bill thought. He was going to have a heart attack before he hit forty, but it would be fun getting there.

Tom's head appeared round the side of the cubicle just as he had finished doing up his clothes and for about the ten thousandth time since he'd met the twins he wondered if they really were telepathic.

"You two are worse than rabbits," Tom said with a grin.

"He's worse than a rabbit," David said, putting his brain back together; "this is all your brother's fault."

"You never say no," Bill said in a superior tone and walked out of the cubicle with a smug grin on his face.

David groaned and sat back down on the closed toilet seat. Tom just laughed and followed Bill. Shaking his head, David watched the pair go; yeah, like he'd ever say no to Bill.

**The End**


End file.
